


Types of Souls

by Midnightlion23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels and Demons, Bucky/thor Friendship, Castiel and Bucky friendship, Dead Dean Winchester, Death OC - Freeform, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Ghost Dean Winchester, Ghosts, Half Angel Steve Rogers, Half Demon Steve Rogers, Mentions of Fay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reaper Bucky, Reaper Castiel (Supernatural), Reapers, Slow burn Sam and Gabriel Friendship, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, black dog Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightlion23/pseuds/Midnightlion23
Summary: Bucky's been a Reaper for a while, he lives his undead life quietly and only enteracting with other reapers. That all changes when he follows Steve Roger's team of supernatural investigators and has to save them from enhanced corruption creatures. things get more and more complicated when Castiel and his ghost friend Dean come in asking for help.CANCLED
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for a while, posts will depend on how busy I am. I am open to any and all constructive criticism. If you have any questions or get confused to how things work in the world of the story feel free to ask.

**Chapter 1**

Bucky has dealt with a lot of souls in his many years of being a reaper, but this one was particularly annoying. All Bucky wanted to do was get this soul reaped and then head back home and finish binging the latest season of survivor. Apparently the universe had other plans. Usually Bucky would get the souls and send them to the gates to the afterlife, it was simple most lost souls were completely willing to go into the afterlife and Bucky could easily defeat a dark soul. The problem with this soul was that he didn’t want to go, at the moment he was ranting about something about how he ‘wasn’t supposed to die yet’ and ‘I still have things to do’. Why couldn’t the dead understand that they have no control over when they die. Bucky checked his watch, this soul has been talking for 30 minutes. Bucky didn’t want to listen to this guy any longer but its not like he could just use his powers to forcefully drag the man to the gates. That took up a lot of energy when you use it on lost souls, and Bucky wasn’t going to use up his power just because one soul didn’t know how to shut up. So now there was just option two.

“Listen, I know that you didn’t expect to die and all, but you did and you can’t really change that.” Bucky said, words having been practiced for centuries.

“But I don’t want to be dead, I have to go to work tomorrow.” The soul said.

_ How dumb is this guy? Nobody plans on dying, that’s why the grieving say that it sudden at funerals dumbass. _ Bucky thought.

The soul was about to say something again but was cut off by the sound of a loud growl coming from behind him. Bucky turned his head to look behind the soul, and sure enough standing there looking as threatening as ever was Bucky’s loyal black dog. Bucky smiled and turned back to the soul.

“Sorry man, but it looks like its your time is up.” Bucky pronounced.

Hearing the words the dog leapt into action and started attacking the soul. Bucky stood there and watched as his black dog started tearing into the soul. It wasn’t gruesome or painful, black dogs just ripped the soul apart as a way of making it easier to get the soul to go to the gates. Then once done the black dog would make an entryway to push the soul into and send it to the gates of the afterlife. It was an easy process that any reaper used when they didn’t want to deal with an annoying soul.

“Thanks for the help Thor, this soul was really starting to bug me.” Bucky said, patting Thor on his head.

“Ya, can we go back home know, you said we were going to watch survivor today.” Thor said, scratching his muzzle with his front paw.

Bucky laughed, Thor did always have a one track mind. They had sent the soul back and know all he wanted was to watch tv like he was promised. Bucky wasn’t going to argue though, he wanted to watch the show too and was glad that this was the last soul they needed to deal with today.

“Let's go then, I think we still have some pop tarts left. I’ll give you one as a reward.” Bucky said.

Thor’s tail automatically started wagging and he started jumping up and down. Bucky laughed again, despite how scary looking Thor looked the guy really was an overgrown puppy. Bucky has had Thor ever since he became a reaper, the two of them where a team. They had known each other for centuries and, like every Grimm reaper and black dog, they had become like brothers.

* * *

Steve woke up to the smell of sulfur, he wasn’t all that worried though. It just meant that some demon decided to visit him. This wasn’t unusual, demons and angels alike would come to Steve and try and convince him to choose a side. This had been his life ever since he became a hybrid of angel and demon. There were some demons and angels that did visit Steve to say hi however, and this demon happened to be one of them.

Steve squinted at the demon currently picking up and looking at the stuff around Steve’s room.

“Glad to see you’re finally awake.” The Demon said, having sensed Steve open his eyes.

From the sound of his voice it was Axel, the king of sin and corruption. He had taken the form of as someone in their 20’s with dark red hair clad in a red shirt, leather jacket, black jeans with a chain hanging from it. Luckily Axel was in his human form, so the horns, tail and leathery paws for feet that Axels demon form held where not present. If Axel did come in his demon form Steve would have hated to think of how his roommate would react to seeing him if they walked in.

“What do you want Axel?” Steve ground while getting up.

“Nothing, just checking in on you. That's what friends do after all.” Axel said in his ever present voice that was both telling you to trust and distrust him at the same time.

“Axel, the only time you ever check in on me is when I’m out of my house. You only come to my house when you want something from me.” Steve stated.

Axel smiled, ”You know a couple of years ago you wouldn’t have known that's how I do things. Good to see that you’ve learned a thing or two.” Axel gave a wave of his hand, “Anyway, onto business, I have a job for you.”

“What kind of job?” Steve asked skeptically.

“Nothing to taxing, someone had stolen my tome of corruption and seemed to have used it. You don’t have to worry about that though, I had someone get it back for me already. No, I need you to go and get rid of the new corruption creatures that were created. I don’t want them running around unless I made them, can’t let something I can’t control running around after all.”

Steve gave a loud sigh, of course Axel still left that cursed book just lying around. Axel loved the thought of taking power away from people, it wouldn’t be that surprising if the demon set this up as some form of entertainment for himself.

“Is that all?” Steve asked.

“No, you should also know that your job will probably send you and your team after the corruption creatures. So you don’t have to look for help this time,” Axel declared, “have fun. Bye.”

With that Axel stepped into his black flames and left, leaving the stench of sulfur in the room. Seeing no point in going back to bed Steve got dressed and sprayed some air freshener before heading to the kitchen.

Quickly making up his breakfast of coffee and a bowl of cereal Steve sat down and watched the news while eating. About ten minutes later Clint walked out fiddling with his new hearing devices.

“You need some help Clint?”

“I’m fine, just having trouble with the hearing aids Fury had the witches make.” Clint answered.

“Why don’t you just use your old ones?” Steve asked, “Those still work, just use them if these ones give you so much trouble.”

“I would but Nat said that Fury want to have a meeting with the team. We have a new mission.”

“Of course we do.” Steve said, “Any idea what it is?”

“No, but it’s probably important if their sending our team.”

* * *

Bucky is currently taking Thor for a run when he runs past the group sitting around a table full of papers at his favorite coffee shop. He recognizes two of them, the tall blonde and the one with the magic hearing aids. It strikes Bucky as suspicious, the paper work the group of five is looking at isn’t normal from what he can tell.

“Why did we stop?” Thor asks, he’s dropped his black dog form, now appearing as a huge dog with pointed ears and a soft coat of blonde fur.

“To get something to eat. I didn’t really get something to eat before you started pestering me about a run.” Bucky told Thor.

“Those people sitting with Clint and Steve look weird.” Thor said excitedly.

“Who?”

“The people in the apartment right below our.”

“I was wondering what their names where” Bucky said, he had a hard time remembering the names of the living. Bucky didn’t really talk with the living that often, he only talked to other reapers, dead souls, or Grimm.

Bucky walked up to the coffee shop with Thor, he took a glance at the group that Thor pointed out. They looked suspicious, and the papers on the table had strange pictures on them, they looked very familiar.

‘_ I wonder…’ _ Bucky said through his mental connection with Thor.

“What is it?” Thor asked.

_ ‘I recognize the pictures on those papers. I think I’ll follow them and see if its a job for a reaper.’ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is shorter that usual, it was one of those times where you just right the perfect way to end a chapter and I didn't want to ruin it by adding more to this chapter.

Bucky sat in the cafe watching Steve, Clint and the people they were sitting with, upon listening in on them Bucky learned that they worked for the supernatural investigation bureau. It made sense, considering the creatures that he saw on the papers he saw. From what it looked and sounded like they were hunting after corruption creatures, it was going to be hard for the group of people to defeat these creatures considering that they were all human trying to fight creatures made by a demon.

_ ‘I don’t think they know how dangerous these creatures are.’ _ Bucky said to Thor.

“Are we going to kill the creatures for them?” Thor asked.

_ ‘No, will keep on following them and if it looks like they’re not going to defeat the creatures I’ll step in.”  _

Bucky turned around in his seat to see what the group was doing in time to see that they were getting up. Clint seemed to notice Bucky and quickly came over to say hi.

“Hey Bucky, is that you.” A voice said loudly.

“Hello, I didn’t see you guys there.” Bucky lied.

“Ya, we were having a meeting and were just about to leave when we saw you.” Steve said.

“Who’s this cap?” A man with dark brown hair and a goatee asked.

“My name’s Bucky, I live in the same building as Steve and Clint.” Bucky told them.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Tony, this is Natasha and this guy over here is Bruce.” The man with the goatee said

Bucky gave a nod, “Nice to meet all of you.”

Thor gave a quick bark to get everybody’s attention.

“This guy’s name’s Thor.” Bucky said, giving Thor a pat on the head, “He’s a Tamaskan dog.”

“He looks a lot like a wolf.” the woman Bucky assumed was Natasha said.

“That's the point, Tamaskans are cross breed to look like wolves or wolf dogs.”

Bucky was about to say something else, that is until he saw his fellow grim reaper Castiel. The man was giving Bucky a look that said they needed to talk.

“Well, I have to go to work, I’ll see you guys later.” Bucky said, grabbing Thor’s collar and walking towards the door.

“Oh, see you later Bucky.” Steve said.

* * *

Castiel had moved to a nearby ally once Bucky had noticed him, of course it only took a couple minutes for Bucky found him. The fellow reaper was wearing a black tee and a dark blue leather jacket, the usual disheveled look that the man wore. 

“We have a problem,” Castiel said, “There are more soul eaters working with some corruption creatures.”

“I don’t think we have to worry about the corruption creatures. The people I was talking to seem to be looking into that.” Bucky informed him.

“That makes sense, they’re part of the supernatural investigation department of the police.” Castiel said. 

“I’m not even going to ask how you know that,” Bucky said, “I’m just going to assume that it has something to do with the former angle thing.”

Castiel ignored the statement going back to what he was saying, “Sense the humans got the corruption creatures all you have to do is look into the soul eaters working with them.”

“What, you won't be helping?” Bucky inquired.

“There’s a soul that’s staying in a hospital, hasn’t moved on yet but not close to becoming a ghost.” Castiel explained, “I’m trying to convince him to move, but he’s being...stubborn.”

“That’s not part of our job,” Castiel gave Bucky a look, “but you're going to do it anyway, just make sure nobody notices you.”

“I’ve been a reaper longer than you James, I know how the job is done.” Castiel said.

Bucky just shook his head and said, “I’ll keep you informed, see you around Jimmy.” and walked away.

Castiel turned around and went on his way as well, seeing Bucky had been nice. Castiel had been the reaper to teach Bucky when he first became a grimm reaper. Over the years the two of them had started to see each other as brothers. Bucky had told Castiel that his first name was James, and Castiel, in a bit of stupidity, told Bucky that one time when he was living among humans he was called Jimmy. After that Castiel and Bucky would only allow each other to call themselves the names of their old human lives. Now that Castiel thinks about it, Bucky’s probably the only reaper that knows of the time Castiel spent as a human.

Of course the human world had changed a lot sense that time, the hospital especially changed. Before it was just one small building with one doctor, now it was this colossal building with hundreds of doctors, nurses and patients. Then of course, one stubborn soul named Dean Winchester.


	3. Important update

I know its been a while that sense I've posted for this story and I'm sorry for that. I honestly don't have a plot for this story and I can't bring myself to write when I don't have any clue because I would feel like it would be half assed. If you've read any other fics that I've written and you came across a chapter that seems half assed thats why. However I am planning on doing two stories for both supernatural and marvel with the same elements that are in this story, so look out for though. Also congragulations to Destiel fans, Destiel is CANNON.


End file.
